


Tadaima for Okaeri

by gomushroom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Community: ninoexchange, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomushroom/pseuds/gomushroom
Summary: A Federal Magical Bureau case traumatizes Nino, so he takes a short break to go home and be with Aiba





	

**Author's Note:**

> For 2016 Nino Exchange.
> 
> This is a low key established Aimiya, along with all the undead or persons with magical powers as supporting characters, in a fantasy magic universe. 
> 
> Thank you my beta and the awesome Nino_mod. ;)

Nino delights in the sight of home in front of him as he makes one last turn, his hand automatically pressing the dangling ring necklace under his shirt against his chest. His smile blooms at the sight of familiar warmth covering the house in soft hues, sensing all the presence accounted for at the dungeon of the house—they should’ve been deep at work at this hour, rushing to finish before dark, before the delivery time. 

Home, he tells himself, his lips quirk at the light pressure on his chest. For the first time in weeks, he lets his wings spread fully on his back, feeling it flutters freely. For a full minute, Nino stands silently as he feels soft wind blowing, watching the wrecked small house with fond smile on his face before picking up his luggage bag from where he dropped it a while ago and taking the last steps toward home.

The creaky sound of the front door is another welcome. The light inside promises warmth and familiar. The scent of faint pickles and _natto_ assaulted his senses and now he is sure that he's finally home. The loud creaks of the door still annoy him, but that’s also his sarcasm talking. 

Nino walks inside to get to the kitchen, hearing cracks and puffs from the dungeon below. When he hears peals of laughter, he senses a series of paw thuds a floating presence coming out of the double trapdoors, followed by two heavy steps of people carrying heavy stuff. 

Ohno lets out a loud yelp as he sees Nino, wagging his tail in what seems to be full-blown delight, and pads to him.

Nino is reaching to give Ohno a quick scratch on the back of his flappy ears when Sho, all proper and prim in his butler tux, pauses at the door as his entire nebulous face beaming. 

“Well, well.”

“Sho-chan, not again! I had enough of walking through today. Out of the way!” Aiba sounds slightly annoyed as he steps into the kitchen, and through Sho, before landing his sight on Nino, his eyes warming and smile blooming. “Oh, hey! You’re home.”

Toma emerges behind Aiba, looking through Aiba’s shoulder and smiles at Nino. “Yo!”

Aiba sets his large box on the side of the counter, taking large steps and bumping into corner of the table before enveloping Nino in a hug. In return, Nino tiptoes to give Aiba a peck on the lips.

Aiba smiles at the fleeting touch before burying his face on Nino’s neck and breathes him in. “You didn’t tell me you’re coming home.”

Nino savors the warm familiar swirling hues entwining them as he smiles against Aiba’s neck. “Yeah.”

Ohno barks once again, nudging Nino’s knees with his snout. Toma keeps his own large box in his hand. Sho sways happily, with folded hand and a crooked grin. 

Yet, Nino is not only the one who’s good reading people, Aiba in his intuitive self is almost as good. “Is everything okay?” 

Nino is thankful for the concern but he does not come home to get more concern. He simply said, “It is now.”

Aiba nods, letting go their embrace slowly. “I’ll get these delivery checks done at the post office, and then I’m all yours.” He taps Nino’s nose playfully. “Be back in a hour or so.”

“We’ll be right back,” Toma says with a smile. He balances the box in his hands and walks to the front door first. “Sho-kun, mind getting the door for us?”

Aiba takes the box back into his arms and follows Toma’s lead. Nino watches Sho ghost to the living room as he passes Toma to open the door for them. 

The voices from the front of the house going further and further and Nino gives Ohno a few more head rubs as he watches Sho float back to the kitchen.

“Tea?” Sho goes straight to the shelves. “Or if you want, there’s some _onigiri_ leftover from Aiba-chan’s lunch.”

“Just tea would be fine. But I’m taking it upstairs.”

Sho turns to see Nino takes a seat on the kitchen chair and gives him a smile. “Coming right up.” He immediately goes to charm the kettle to boil and set a teabag on a fresh cup. 

As Sho fiddles with the tea, Nino props his chin on his hand and waits. “Are you guys finished for the day? And why is Toma growing more facial hair?”

“That delivery is the last one for the day. We have four more batches for tomorrow but nothing is pressing,” Sho says. “It’s near full moon, and Toma says he wants to try long hair for once.”

At the mention of his boyfriend, Ohno nudges Nino’s knees again and barks softly before settling again for a short snooze.

Nino takes Sho’s offer to help with the bags as he climbs the stairs carrying the tea mug. 

Sho puts his bags on the corner of the bedroom. He was about to float back down when he pauses and turns to Nino with a wink. “Oh, Satoshi-kun and I will be at Toma’s place tonight. Just so you know.” 

“You don’t need to do that,” Nino says with a chuckle. 

Sho is smiling now, all dazzling with transparent teeth. “The house is yours for tonight.”

“The house _is_ already mine, Sho-chan.” 

“You know what I mean,” Sho says, wiggling his eyebrow playfully. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Have a good rest.”

Nino huffs a loud fake annoyance and Sho laughs as he goes down the stairs. 

Now that he’s alone, he takes a look at the comfort of the bedroom and the smell of home. The comforter’s in a ball in the middle of the bed, a sign of Aiba probably was running late this morning, but that’s a sight of home in itself.

He washes his face in the washbasin and changes out his work suit for one of Aiba’s random oversized T-shirts. He sneaks into their soft bed, sighs contently as he stretches his painful joints, and is asleep in under five minutes.

*

As Nino blankets himself in familiarity, the nightmare manages to stay at bay this time. The sound of the gun cocked in repeat, flashes of dripping blood on a faceless man’s hand, and screeches of doom only echo in the far back of his mind. 

He feels the bed dip and Aiba’s hue next to him. He shifts a bit, does not want to open his eyes because everything feels good as it is, and groans sleepily to find the curtain in the window is already drawn shut. “’t’s dark already?

“Quite late already,” Aiba says, running his fingertips at the end of Nino’s hairs softly. “I went up to check up on you after I sent Toma home, but you were deeply asleep. Do you want something to eat?”

“Not hungry,” Nino groans, burrowing deeper into bed.

“Mhmm.”

“And am not getting out of this bed.” Nino stretches his legs, and is grateful that now Aiba’s hand has moved to rub his back comfortingly. 

“Do you want some sleep draught?” Aiba says, his voice light. “I perfected the last one so it’d be less soupy for you.”

Nino pretends to give a thought before shrugging his agreement. “Fine. But there’s should be a complimentary massage session afterward.”

“I can do that,” Aiba says, leaning close, his legs tangling up with Nino’s as he clings himself to Nino for a kiss. “But first things first.”

Their lips meet slowly, leisurely. Aiba’s hands supporting Nino’s back, being careful, while Nino clings to Aiba’s neck, in abandon.

“Masaki,” Nino begins, and when Aiba moans softly on his lips, he continues by letting his wings spread and ensconcing them both inside the softness and luster. 

Aiba nudges them closer together, leaving no space between them, and whispers, “I miss you.” 

Nino moans into the kiss and pats Aiba’s nape gently. I miss you more, he wants to say, but he only deepens the kiss. Aiba knows. Aiba always knows.

Gradually, warm and settled, the kisses turn into light pecks. And Aiba begins to move his hand, so he can finally frame Nino’s face, hold their gaze together, and ask the usual question. 

“Bring home anything from the job?”

Nino tries to focus on the obvious because he knows Aiba is now asking about the obvious. “Two old ones on my left thigh, I think. No big,” Nino says, trying to keep his tone light. 

“I’ll be the judge of that.” 

Aiba doesn’t like it when he’s bruised from the job, but he gets bruises on a daily basis and there’s nothing Nino could do about it. “Two weeks old so completely healed by now. I didn’t go to the field few days before I got here, managed to dump everything in J’s hands, so nothing’s new.”

Aiba says nothing, letting Nino to settle back on the bed, and gets up to grab the draught and some ointment. 

Aiba comes back to bed, setting the ointment jar on the side table and handing Nino a short glass half filled with some clear liquid. “Here you go. I added a hint of lemon to lessen the aftertaste.” 

Nino takes a deep breath and braces himself for the draught. He has expected a sharp tangy taste or some sort, but doesn’t taste like that. The draught tastes like a weak lemon juice. “Not bad. It’s better than the last one.”

“Then, it will be the base for our sleep draught brand. Looks like finally I could figure out the best mix for it.” Aiba beams at him. “Now let’s see the damage.” 

Nino rolls over and hitches his shirt up his butt, revealing fade marks of bluish bruises along the back of his thighs.

“Of all places. How did you get these?” Aiba says with a hint of smile as he rubs some of the ointment on his palms, rubbing them to make it warm before starting to apply it to Nino’s thighs. 

“It was J’s fault.”

Aiba chuckles at the automatic reaction. “Of course. It’s always his fault.”

“I did tell him I’d rather wait in our hideout as the suspects—what a stupid scheme by some over-eager stupid boys—went to the bar to spend their booty. He made me chase them after J’s cover was blown.” Nino groans as Aiba starts to rub his thigh muscles comfortingly. “One of them tried to stun me with some stupid hexes, and I didn’t react fast enough. Was stupidly thrown across the room and landed on my ass.”

“Never a dull day in your work.” Aiba’s hands working some magic of their own as he sighs heavily to Nino’s story. 

“You’d be happy to hear that all of them are in custody. And one of the charges is assaulting a federal agent.”

“Good. I suppose Matsujun managed to kick them good in the butt before you arrested them?”

“Damn right. He was super furious that they got past him and hexed me.” 

“Good. What were they thinking, trying to go against you and Matsujun?” Aiba begins to knead slowly, starting with slippery warm touches that feel heavenly. “Just relax.”

Nino moans as Aiba’s incessant palm caresses and the next thing Nino knows is that he slowly drifts to sleep. 

“Kazu?” 

Nino surfaces when he hears Aiba’s soft whisper as if from a distant. The massage has ended—he doesn’t know how long ago—and now he has Aiba lying next to him, snuggling closer, dropping light kisses on his face. He only mumbles in reply.

Aiba’s voice sounds like butter. “How long are you gonna be home?” 

“A while,” Nino manages to answer sleepily. “A long while.”

Nino feels, instead of seeing, Aiba’s frown at his answer but nothing else is said. A kiss. He places his hand on Aiba’s chest and their heartbeats settle into comforting rhythm. Another kiss. He moves to settle half of his body on top of Aiba, sighing as Aiba wraps his arms around Nino in response. 

He ensconces them with his wings again wanting nothing but keeping them close to each other through the night. 

Aiba mumbles sweet nothings, sending both of them floating to slumber leisurely, close with each other. There would be no nightmare tonight, Nino is damn sure.

*

Nino wakes up to his wings being tightly stretched and finds Aiba has rolled over nearly to the edge of the bed, pulling his wings with him. He tugs them both back to the center of the bed, and the rustle and his heave of breaths startle Aiba awake.

“’m sorry,” Aiba mutters but he snuggles closer to Nino. “Time?”

“Barely 8,” Nino says, his hand goes to shift Aiba’s fallen fringe off his forehead. “What time do you need to be off?”

“They won’t be here until 9,” Aiba slurs his answer and leans to Nino’s touch. “Gimme 10 more minutes and we’ll breakfast.”

Nino keeps his hand on Aiba’s face, feeling well-rested from a good night sleep that he hasn’t had in weeks. Aiba’s draught really works well this time—he must have been working hard to perfect the solution while Nino was away. 

Sleeping with his wings spread and holding Aiba in his arms has grounded him in soothing peace. Sleeping at home in the comfort of a small village at the edge of the forest is a world difference than trying to close his eyes to get some sleep in his small flat in the back of busy streets in Setagaya. Here, he hears nothing but steady thrum of morning, nothing but the familiar faint buzz of early morning. He feels only Aiba and home, close and safe.

Aiba begins to shift again in his hold, and Nino knows that it’s time for them to be up and about. He feels a slight pang of yearning for fresh bread and butter, and also coffee.

“Hungry,” Nino groans, softly this time, snuggling closer to Aiba.

“Mhmm.” Aiba laughs quietly. “Are you going to kick me if I said I don't want to get out of this bed?”

In answer Nino does kick Aiba’s shin lightly. 

Aiba finally opens his eyes, grinning sleepily into Nino’s face. “Bread and butter?”

Nino kicks Aiba’s shin again and grins back at him. “Yes please.”

*

Down the creaky stairs, Aiba staggers straight to the landline phone, dialing the bakery to have a loaf of fresh bread delivered. Nino waves his hand on the kettle, filling it with water and setting it to boil. More small flicks have the coffee jar and mugs ready by their coffee machine.

When Aiba is done with the call, he goes straight to the kitchen, opening the window wide. A rush of morning chill enters the house and after a short wait a bulky brown owl approaches with a paper bag attached to her legs. 

“Ah, here she comes. Morning, Ri-chan. Fast as ever.” Aiba holds his palm open as the owl perches in halt on the windowsill. He brushes the top of the owl head gently and coos back replying her hoots. “Let me have that. And here’s your coin. Fly safe. Thank you, Ri-chan.”

“Here.” Nino sets the coffee in front of Aiba before waving his hand again to set his tea, his hand outstretched to Aiba. “And let me have that.”

Aiba closes the window and turns to settle on the kitchen chair, letting Nino deal with their breakfast. 

Two plates from the drawer float to the table, and Nino swiftly sets slices of bread on them and magically toasts them in split second. “Strawberry or milk?” he asks as he slides the plate of perfectly browned sliced in front of Aiba.

Aiba is still clutching to his mug and inhaling the content with his eyes closed. “Coffee.”

Nino snorts as he slathers his slices with butter and sets both jam jars in front of Aiba’s plate. Placing his plate next to Aiba’s, Nino gives a little wave to levitate the other kitchen chair to Aiba’s side, and takes a seat. 

The first bite of his slice is divine and Nino sighs contently. He leans slightly to his right, bumping Aiba’s shoulder, nudging the man to start with his toast. “It’ll get cold.”

“Mhmm.” Aiba nods, begins to slowly take small bites, and sighs as contently as Nino. 

Hiding his small smile behind the mug, Nino sips his hot tea slowly. He really misses this slow morning routine, of having Aiba next to him, together in comfortable silence. A shiver of contentment runs through his spine and for once Nino is glad he doesn’t have to hold the urge back. He lets his wings spread behind them, surrounding them both silently, keeping the warmth of closeness around in their small kitchen. 

“Are you spending the whole day in the dungeon again?“

“Yeah.” Aiba turns to him with a smile, crumbs on the corner of the lips, eyes warm. 

“Is everything okay?” Nino takes another sip of tea. With _Locopotion_ thriving steadily and surely, Nino doesn’t even have to ask actually. While he doesn’t understand half of potion-making, he understands that Aiba loves it with all his heart and works hard on everything about it. “Business is good?”

“The order from the Miyagi chain restaurant keeps us busy. Three months worth of batch orders,” Aiba says. “We are still in trial period but this will work. And Toma is getting very good with the batches—so maybe I could let him take the lead responsibility for the order later.”

Nino hums as he bites into his last slice of buttered toast.

“Sho-chan finished our website revamp and the online order form works properly now. It was a good decision to cut the hotline off and shift to an online form. He has more time to do the books now.”

Nino refills Aiba’s coffee mug. “That’d keep him busy. Maybe it’s better that way, since it’s almost tax season it’d be nice to not have him going nuts over reports for once.”

“Ah. Now that you mention it, I suppose that was why he was being so strict with receipts lately.” Aiba holds his mug close, nodding lightly. “I forgot to pick up the receipt order few days ago, and he went crazy. He then rushed to the post office himself because he said I could not be trusted with that kind of thing.”

“What a jerk.”

Aiba laughs. “That jerk then apologized for calling me out, and cooked terrible _omurice_ for dinner. Consider us made up already.”

Nino can safely bet that Aiba ate the whole thing anyway. “I was away for two months and he still hasn’t improved his _omurice_? I thought he took some fancy online lessons.”

“Well, no improvement so far. And he already went to try out some more complicated dishes,” Aiba says, turning to flash Nino a wince. “Like steak and stuff.”

Nino doesn't even want to think about Sho’s preparing steak for him at all. “Maybe I should cook something for dinner, just to be safe.”

Aiba elbows Nino’s wing playfully, leaning to his side to land a kiss, transferring some breadcrumbs on Nino’s cheek. “Kazu, that’s so sweet.” 

“That is so not,” Nino says, flapping his wings in mild irritation. 

“That is so,” Aiba says with a smile. He glances to the timepiece above the kitchen wall. “They’ll be here soon. I should get changed and ready.”

Nino follows Aiba’s glance to the clock and sighs. Their peaceful morning is going to be over soon. 

But Aiba hasn’t made any move to leave Nino. “Any special plan for the day?” 

“Nothing really,” Nino says with a shrug, causing his wings to rise slightly behind them. “Maybe I’ll go to town to pick up something later, but I brought some new games with me.”

“Take Oh-chan if you’re going out.” Aiba starts to rise from his chair. “He’s been with us in the dungeon all the time. Some fresh air will be good for his paws.”

The front door creaks open and low voices fill in the living room. Nino lowers his wings to see that Ohno is padding quickly toward them. Aiba reaches down to give him a pat on the head before he walks to the sink to put away their plates and mugs. Ohno sets his head on Nino’s right knee and settles.

Sho floats into the kitchen with a polite smile. “Morning, you two.” 

When Toma comes into the kitchen, Aiba jerks his thumb, pointing back the kitchen and the others. “Kazu made coffee if you still need a boost. I just need a quick change.“

“Thanks, I had one at home already.” Toma nods to Aiba who passes him and runs upstairs. He enters the kitchen with a small smile. “Morning, Nino.”

Nino nods at the greeting. Now he can get a good look of Toma who clearly skipped morning shaving and has not had his hair hacked off in a while. “By the way, nice hair but the beard is just terrible.”

Ohno raises his head from the comfort of Nino’s knee and woofs in agreement. 

Nino laughs at that. “Well, your boyfriend seems to agree with me.”

Toma aims a wolfish growl at Ohno even when his hue remains warm and kind. Sho chuckles at the banter as he takes care of the dirty plates and mugs, waving his translucent wand to start the dishwasher. 

“You on the other hand look like you need a week’s worth of sleep.” 

Aiba comes back to the kitchen, wearing his lab coat and what Nino identifies as a new pair of goggles perched on his head. “He certainly does.” 

Nino turns and squints his eyes to aim a dirty look at Aiba. 

“Ah, your husband seems to agree with me.” Toma lets out a small woof, looking too pleased with his counter remark for Nino, as weak as it might be.

“That’s just low and feeble,” Nino grunts in annoyance.

“You could do with more sleep though.” Aiba caresses Nino’s wing, leaning down to drop a kiss on the top of his head. “Ask Sho-chan for lunch if you want.”

Nino’s reply is fast and clear. “Do not want.”

“Excuse you. I am capable of making a mean spaghetti now.” Sho turns around to aim his stern look at Nino. “You’re just getting back at me for agreeing with Toma.”

“Maybe,” Nino says with a pout. “Or maybe I just want _gyoza_ for lunch.”

“Sounds good to me. I’ll see you later then,” Aiba turns to Toma as he gives Nino’s shoulder one last squeeze. “Shall we?”

“Have a good day.” Sho says. 

Silently, Nino watches the back of Aiba’s lab coat gradually disappear as the man walks down the stairs to the dungeon. And then the trapdoors are closed, and the kitchen is quiet again sans the muted whirls of the dishwasher. 

Now that Aiba’s warmth is distant below, what’s left in the kitchen is just Sho’s cold hue and Ohno’s faint streak of blue. Nino reaches out to play with Ohno’s fluffy ears absently. “You’re with me today, Oh-chan.”

Sho is done storing away the clean dishes and turns to Nino. “Plan for today?”

“We’ll be upstairs all day.” 

Ohno shifts at the mention of upstairs but does not make any moves yet, waiting for Nino with ease.

“Okay. Just tap me if you need anything.” Sho floats to the small room Aiba called office in the front of the house. “Am off to work!”

“Have a good day,” Nino says, and then smiles as he realized that he said it for both Sho and himself. 

*

In next few days, Nino has finished all the games he brought from Tokyo and their guest room, next to their bedroom upstairs, has turned into a fortress of blankets, futons, and pillows. Retrieved from the attic, small boxes of old enchantment games are piled haphazardly beside him. 

Nino lounges on the far corner, currently flicking his fingers, moving and matching cascades of colorful tiles on the bottom of the floor. Soft sweet music wafts from the tiles as he stacks tiles after tiles and clears four lines at a time. At another explosion of bonus points, Nino sighs and pauses the game. This is child’s play but now that he doesn’t have any other choice, it serves as a good distraction. 

A small cough comes from the door, and Nino turns to see Sho hovering at the door with a tray of food. “You’re creepy.”

“I certainly do not creep.” Sho huffs and glides into the room, maneuvering through the balled-up blankets, crouching down to sit beside Nino, and balancing the tray on his knees. “Your dinner’s here.”

“Not hungry,” is Nino’s first comment but he shifts to lean firmly on the stack of pillows behind him and takes the tray from Sho carefully.

Sho stays where he is and watches Nino stare blankly at the tray for a full minute. “It’ll get cold,” he finally says. “I only charmed them to retain heat for a few minutes.”

Nino keeps his moans to himself when the first sip of the soup gives his empty stomach a comforting soothe. Missed lunch seems like forever ago. He begins to scoop rice slowly and savor the simple taste hitting his senses. 

“You really miss the Internet, don’t you?” Sho says, shifting to make himself comfortable around the blankets, his eyes fixed on Nino’s magic Tetris game.

“I can live without it,” Nino says, totally unconvincing yet hiding it well by scooping more rice into his mouth. 

“You can use the computer in the office, you know. The connection is not good, as we both know, but we can make a schedule so you can use it after I’m done with the books and orders.”

“The abysmal landline connection speed is going to kill me instead.” Nino rolls his eyes. “I have my DS with me and am sticking to some of the old-school stuff. It’s fine.” 

Sho conjures a pitcher of cold tea out of air before pouring it to refill Nino’s empty glass. “And how’s your head?”

Nino smiles over his rice bowl. He has anticipated this exact question from the day he got home. Sho has managed to keep it off him for a few days but Sho is nothing but excellent in probing sensitive topics when it comes to Nino. 

Nino then opts to go for honesty, since Sho will keep on asking with escalating persistence, if he detects even the smallest hint of lie. “It’s okay now that I’m home.”

Sho stares at him silently for a while before he shifts again, obviously trying to find the right words. “Are you saying that it was not okay while you were not home?”

“I’m saying,” Nino says, setting his bowl down back to the tray, “I’m okay now. I’m home and I’m okay.”

Sho continues to stare him, disbelief all over his translucent face, before nodding. “I trust you not even a bit. But you’re going to talk to Aiba-chan sooner or later, so I’m letting it slide now.”

Nino squints his eyes in annoyance. “Are you saying that you’re still going to annoyingly pester me later then?”

“If you give me reasons to do so, I’m going to,” Sho says. His serious expression lingers for another moment before his face brightens at an idea. “Or you could try my new dishes and I might be persuaded into letting it slide completely.”

“Sho-chan, I’ve known you all my life. Let’s stick to take-out and delivery if Masaki is not around to cook. It’d be safer that way, for both of us.” 

“Such little faith you have in me.” 

Nino just needs to add, “And you know I have not fully forgiven you for burning down our kitchen last year.”

Sho pushes his lips out and moves his gaze to the ceiling, because what Nino has just said makes perfect sense. “But I handled all the renovation bills, and now paid big money for courses already. Plus Toma has been teaching me some useful kitchen spells.”

“Well, save your money for something else then. Like my birthday present, for example.”

Sho catches the implication easily this time. “Nah. You’re only trying to trick me into putting more money in for your village wireless Internet tower installation project.”

There’s just no way around Sho’s brain, even if sometimes Sho managed to surprise him with some antics. Nino smiles sweetly as he says, “Well, that way your big money would do all of us a lot of good, right?”

“Just eat your food, Nino. I’ll be out of your hair after you’re done.” Sho moves his gaze to the ceiling again but this time with a small smile on his face. 

Nino grins at Sho for a few seconds before picking up his rice bowl again, with a lighter heart this time.

*

Nino finally takes Aiba’s suggestion to head out the next day. He was expecting grunts of reluctance but Ohno easily agrees with the idea. Taking several gold coins from Aiba’s pouch, simply because he hasn’t exchanged any of his yen into gold, Nino sets off to the market square with Ohno in tow.

Following a small path around the edge of the woods, they stroll slowly heading to the center of the village. Nino nods his head politely in greeting when he passes a few of the villagers. Ohno quietly pads next to him, stopping when Nino stops to chat with someone, his pace perfectly in tune with Nino.

They get to the next turn, and Nino asks, “What do you fancy for lunch, Oh-chan?”

Ohno bumps his head onto Nino’s calf in answer and makes a run to Ayaka-san’s place ahead. 

“Yeah, I thought so too,” Nino says as he follows Ohno to the shop. 

When he gets to Ayaka-san’s, he’s greeted with the woman herself. Ohno apparently has settled first into the store, waiting for Nino rather impatiently.

“Ninomiya-kun,” she says. “It has been a long while since you stop by. Having the week off, I see?”

Nino nods. “I was here since last week, but haven’t had the chance to visit. You look good as usual, Ayaka-san.”

“While the praise is fully appreciated, I know you’re just aiming for the lunch discount.” She lets out a shy laugh, smacking Nino’s arm playfully. “I was going to close up for the break but you’re here already. Come on, let’s get you and Oh-chan seated.”

Nino settles at the corner table and helps Ohno to climb to the chair across his. She comes back to their table with one glass and a bowl of water. 

“The usual?” She asks Nino first. When Nino gives a nod, she turns to Ohno. “And for you, Oh-chan? Would _chawanmushi_ be okay for today?”

Ohno barks softly in reply, and she turns to get to the kitchen, promising to get their order in a flash.

“I always remember that stupid day every time we stop by here,” Nino says, turning to peek outside through the small window beside him. Since it’s past lunch hour, they are the only patrons in the store. He turns to Ohno who has his head tilted and has been watching him from across the table. “And that was exactly your reason to pick this place today.“

Ohno woofs winningly. 

A smile spreads on Nino’s face as he says, “You sly old man. You’ve been talking to Sho-chan, haven’t you?”

Ohno only tilts his head to the side and blinks cutely.

Nino was about to say something else when Ayaka-san comes back, balancing two trays in the air with her wand and a pitcher of cold iced tea on her hand.

“Here you go,” she says, sliding one tray in front of Nino, and squeals in delight when she turns to Ohno. “Ah, you decided to change back for the meal. I’m flattered.”

Nino looks up across the table to find Ohno in his human form smiling cutely at Ayaka-san. 

“Thank you so much, Ayaka-san,” Ohno says, his voice hoarse and eyes bright.

“You’re very welcome.” She beams at him. “I’ll send another glass straight away.”

Nino rolls his eyes as he witnesses the exchange. And when Ayaka-san goes back to the kitchen again, he narrows his eyes at Ohno with apparent suspicion. “Either the _chawanmushi_ is to die for or you really want to talk to me.”

A spoon in an empty glass along with a fresh _oshibori_ floats to their table and settles next to Ohno’s bowl. 

“The latter of course,” Ohno says quietly. He opens the lid of the small bowl, spoon at the ready in his hand, and sighs happily at the inviting scent and sight. “Ah, Ayaka-san is the very best.”

Nino tries to land a hard kick on Ohno’s shin under the table, but then gets distracted by the scent of sizzling gravy from his hotplate. They quickly partake of the food, focusing on overcoming the initial hunger. When Nino has finished half of his steak and Ohno is pouring more iced tea into his glass, they have settled in comfortable silence.

Nino leans back against his chair, taking a good look of Ohno. It has been a long while, perhaps even longer than Ayaka-san, since he has seen Ohno in human form. He says, “And I thought you’re going to be the old and ugly dog all the while I’m here.”

Ohno smiles at him. “While you’re here, huh? So are you saying that you _aren’t_ planning to leave your job?”

“All of you annoy me to no end,” Nino drops his fork, causing it to clang against the hotplate. “I have only been here less than a week and you’re all fed up with me already?”

“You know that’s not true.” Ohno says, dropping his spoon quietly. “Aiba-chan worries about you,”

“That’s not playing fair.” Nino taps his fork and causes a spark erupting from the tip. “That’s just not—“

“Sho-kun reminded us to not put our noses into what’s not our business, but we can’t help but be worried.”

“I should’ve known he wouldn't give up easily,” Nino says, remembering his talk with Sho the other day. “And you’re the one to talk. Not putting your nose into something that’s not your business? Well, I lost count on how many times you’ve been nosing me since I got here.”

Ohno chuckles at that. “I can’t help to get a bit nose-y, in a good way, mind you, whenever I shapeshift. Sorry about that.”

Nino rubs his face in exasperation. “I haven’t even gathered enough courage to talk with Masaki and you all have been so annoying.”

Ohno suddenly leans forward to Nino, eyes turned serious. “Is it _that_ serious?”

“No.”

“Nino.” Ohno’s tone is low with a hint of rebuke. 

“I don’t know, okay. I think it wasn’t serious but here I am. I also think it was serious so here I am. And now that I’m where I want to be, I couldn’t even let this out of my mind. I don’t even know what I am trying to say here.”

“It _is_ serious then.”

Nino doesn’t answer. Instead, he grasps hold Ohno’s hues—thick layers of deep blue and serene as usual—and looks straight into Ohno’s eyes, silently asking him to understand, to not say another word. Staring onto each other, Nino swirls them around until he can convince Ohno, seeking silent understanding. The hues continue to stay afloat around them, Nino keeping it that way, until Ohno finally reaches back and agrees. 

“That was very smooth,” Ohno says, pride clear in his voice, when Nino untwists the streaks of connection. “So very advanced and powerful.” 

“I’ve been practicing,” Nino beams at the straightforward praise. “Not wanting to waste outstanding magic, you know.”

Ohno blinks twice in confusion before he lets out another chuckle. “Nino. You remember the oddest thing."

Nino grins, knowing that Ohno’s confusion and nonchalance is true. It might not mean anything more than a conversation for Ohno. Yet there’s no way on earth Nino’s ever going to forget what Ohno said to him years ago when he had to make one of the most important decisions in his life.

Nino’s first reaction when he received the offer for prestigious agent position in Federal Magical Bureau was to refuse it decisively. The job would not only separate him from Aiba but also separate him away from his house, from Sho, from Ohno, from the village, from home.

Nino had wanted to stay in the village, living his life and studying Potions so he could help with Aiba’s business. Sho had been heavily insistent for him to take the prestigious job, because everyone in the magical world covets the job and it would be utterly stupid to refuse such opportunity. Aiba had openly declared that he would support whatever decision Nino was going to make, believing fully that Nino would make the best decision for both of them. And it was Ohno’s simple reasoning that encouraged him; he’d simply said that it was such a waste of outstanding magic for Nino to reject the position. 

So Nino took the job, along with all the complications that come with it.

He moved to Tokyo, living frugally in his small flat, maximizing his leave quota so he could return home every other week. He dragged Sho to live with him for the first few months, until he was settled nicely with living alone in the city. He finally convinced Aiba completely, albeit after a year on the job, that despite the whole spread of challenges he had to face during work, he would always put his own safety first. 

He truly excels in his job, being the best Pure Reader the Bureau have employed in decades. He has wand-less magic, has attuned sense of Reading, and together with Jun they are the top dogs of the magical crime investigation department.

He was content with the arrangement until last week, until his last case.

“Nino.” Ohno’s voice brings him back to the corner table of Ayaka-san’s store. 

He doesn’t even realize that he had closed his eyes, clutching his knees tightly. He opens his eyes and finds Ohno has leaned close to him, hands out to hold Nino’s arm, with deep concern all over his face.

Ohno has stood up, rummaging in his coat to retrieve his wand and conjuring gold coins to set on the table. He leans closer, touching Nino’s arm lightly. “Shall we go home? You need Aiba-chan.” 

Without any further thoughts, Nino nods in a bit of daze. Ohno is right on the mark, as he always is. Home is what Nino needs. Home is where he wanted to go and where is he now. But home is also Aiba, who he wanted to be with and hasn’t been. 

*

The walk home clears his head a bit. The immediate longing for home is not pressing any longer but the aftertaste of the flashback still lingers upon him. 

Ohno stays at his side, still in his human form, keeping Nino company until they reach the house. When he enters the kitchen, Ohno is already talking in low voices to Sho. Nino’s eyes meet Sho’s for a split second before Sho floats quickly to the dungeon. 

Ohno pads back to where Nino’s standing still and Aiba emerges from the dungeon stairs in an apparent hurry, out of breath and sweaty, still in his grease-stained lab coat.

“What happened?” He rushes to Nino’s side, his voice laced with concern, stops to look at Nino’s face, and takes a hold of Nino’s hand.

Toma steps out from the trapdoors, confusion all over his face as he walks to Ohno’s human shape while Sho floats in behind Toma, his eyes on Ohno and his mouth forming ‘Satoshi-kun? Something’s wrong?’.

Nino hates it when they all got like this about him, being a nuisance of himself. He takes a deep breath and grumbles, “You reek of smelly pits.” 

Aiba lets out a relieved chuckle. “Well, I was working.” 

“Gross,” Nino mutters quietly. He takes a step forward to loop his right hand on Aiba’s waist, tugging Aiba closer with half of his wings materializing. “I’m not giving you a hug right now.”

“Okay.” Aiba says, putting his cheek on top of Nino’s head. “Let me give you one then.”

“We’ll be at Toma’s if you need us,” Ohno says, startling everyone in the kitchen with his clear voice.

The abruptness causes Nino to turn his head and find them watching him and Aiba with different degrees of concern. But at least Ohno is smiling now. Nino knows Ohno will talk to Sho and Toma and they could all stop being like this about him. 

“Let’s go,” Ohno nudges Toma to walk ahead of him and beckons to Sho. “You too, Sho-kun.”

The front door creaks closed within minutes and Nino and Aiba are left standing alone in their kitchen.

Aiba lets the silence hang a longer before asking still in the same soft voice. “Is everything okay?”

“No.”

Aiba tightens his hold on Nino’s waist before releasing him completely. “Okay. I’m going to need to charm this soot and grease off me. Here or upstairs?”

Nino considers his options. “Upstairs.”

“Okay.” Aiba nods and reaches out his hand to take Nino’s. “Let’s go then. We can have a late dinner after.”

*

Nino sits in the middle of their unmade bed, waiting for Aiba to change out of his day clothes, staring at the dusky sky outside their window. 

Aiba, now clean and fresh, then joins Nino on the bed. Instead of diving into a stretch as Nino has expected, Aiba settles across him, not too close but still within arms’ reach. With Aiba in front of him, eyes patient and kind, everything seems so easy now. 

Nino realizes that it was because Aiba always makes it easy for him, for them. While he doesn’t think that he can dismiss what Ohno said to him before, that Aiba worries for him, the fact that Aiba doesn’t show any of it in front of him is a form of encouragement for Nino. 

And since he knows Aiba won’t say anything until he starts, Nino begins with the first thing he needs to clarify. “Before we start, I need to say that Oh-chan was exaggerating.”

Aiba simply nods. 

“But you don’t buy that,” Nino says.

“At all.” Aiba reaches out to touch his knee, the touch comforting and reassuring.

Nino sighs with mild frustration and rubs his face, keeping his face against his palm. “I don’t know where to start.”

Aiba’s tone doesn’t change. “Okay.”

Nino starts to arrange his story in his head. The case was simple, yet that premature assessment was exactly their first of many faults. Jun had been so eager to solve the case quickly, skipping procedures by way of excusing them out of too much paperwork, jumping into rash conclusions. Nino wasn’t any better, blatantly dismissing his suspicion that the case was not simply about a random theft. 

“I don’t know if I’m planning to go back to the Bureau.” Knowing that there’s no getting around his story, Nino decides he should just cut to the chase, not attempting to soften the story. “So, my last case almost killed me and I’m currently on unauthorized leave.”

Aiba’s hand stiffens on his knee, and Nino feels his heart sink. For a while the only sound flowing into the room is the distant hoots of owls at the edge of the forest. Nino gives his face another rub before he braces himself to look up and meet Aiba’s gaze.

Which is a mistake because he sees Aiba’s eyes swimming with tears. 

“What happened?”

Nino closes his eyes again, not wanting to have the pain currently stabbing his chest, tears filling his eyes. “I better not—“

“What happened, Kazu? I am fully aware that you work dangerous murder cases but this is the first time you’ve been so shaken you’ve needed to go home. What happened?”

Aiba’s painful look is exactly why he didn’t want to tell anyone about it. This is why he chose to stay quiet and deal with his problem himself. “I don’t want to make you worry. I don’t ever want you to worry about me. And now you’re crying.”

“But I still worry. Immensely and all the time,” Aiba says. One tear falls down on his cheek and he does nothing about it. “I thought we talked about this. I am free to worry about you all I want. And you will keep your safety first and foremost. That is our arrangement.” 

“But—“ 

“Kazu.” Aiba’s tone is lower and painfully kind. “I know you’ve been having nightmares.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Nino feels his eyes hot with tears now. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

More tears fall down Aiba’s cheeks, and his eyes are now burning with annoyance. “I don’t need that apology. Why should you apologize for something that’s not your fault?”

Nino swallows hard. He knows that it is not as simple as apologizing. He knows that Aiba will react exactly like he is right now. He knows that his effort to keep his work out of his home has failed—when he only wished for all the grime of dark magic to be away from his precious home.

Aiba scoots forward to enclose Nino around his legs, his hands reaching up to hold Nino’s face and tilting it gently to meet his eyes. “Kazu, have you been keeping yourself safe? Taking all the best precautions?”

“Yes,” Nino says in soft voice. His hands move to rest against Aiba’s chest and he holds their gaze, feeling the steady heartbeat. “Always.”

“Then you keep hold of your part of our arrangement just fine. Just let me worry about you. Knowing that you are safe but still worry about you because I could only do as much.” Aiba leans forward to press a soft kiss on the track of tears along Nino’s cheeks. “Now, tell me what happened. Or I can call Matsujun and unnecessarily embarrass you further.” 

In Aiba’s embrace, Nino begins his story. “We were careless, not checking all the facts before we went for a raid. We thought it was a simple and random murder theft. And I was held hostage.”

Nino skips the grisly details as best as he can when he continues. Aiba doesn’t need to know that he was stripped off of his power and under gunpoint. “The man had his own blood dripping on his hand. It was not until then I noticed the ancient sandglass, and that he and I was standing inside a blood sigil.”

Aiba’s hold tightens and he lets out a loud gasp. “Oh fuck.”

Slight relief washes inside Nino, hearing Aiba’s expletive, something that he doesn’t hear often, and the instant understanding.

“He knew you have wings?”

“Unfortunately, I still don't know how, he did,” Nino says. “He kept on screaming and screaming in dark delight when we saw J coming down from the sky with Sakura-chan.”

“Oh fuck.” Aiba’s voice is quivering, another tear falling from his eyes at the full realization of the danger Nino has faced. “He’d have had the dragon tears to complete his time travel spell.”

This time Nino inches forward and lowers his hand to hold Aiba closer to him. “Masaki, you don’t have to hear this if you don’t want to.”

“I want to,” Aiba says with a firm determination in his voice. “I need to. Just finish it up.”

“It was J’s fault for being so flashy and a show off bat-head, taking Sakura-chan with him. The man had expected exactly that and we fell right into his trap.” Nino has to take few calming breaths, and Aiba’s hand soothingly rubbing his back helps him continue to the most important part of his story. “The sound of that man screaming stayed in my head for days. His hue was nothing but dark and vicious welts of blaze, and for a short while I let it get past me.”

“Is that what your nightmare is about?”

Nino nods. He opens his wet eyes again, not realizing that they have been closed all along, finding Aiba’s teary eyes. 

“I couldn’t close my eyes without hearing his scream and seeing his face right after the case. And then I went home and it has lessened so much right now. ”

“Good.” For the first time since Nino began his story, Aiba lets out a weak smile. 

“I saw the knife on the man’s belt,” Nino continues. “And I grabbed it, stabbed his foot with it, and broke his mind shield. I was screaming into J’s mind, ordering him to send Sakura-chan away, telling him about the man’s evil plan, when the man managed to restore the shield.” 

Nino can hear Aiba’s breath hitches but he pushes on. “I thought we were done for, until I looked up and saw Sakura-chan soaring away and J’s flying down toward us.”

“You do have the coolest partner,” Aiba says with another smile on his face, wider this time.

Nino snorts, realizing that the worst is over and now what’s left from his story is, as Aiba has said, the marvel that is his cool partner.

“Well, J has this new sword he’s so fond of using these days and he slashed right through the shield and bounced right off it. The impact weakened the shield again and I finally could push a spell to break it. J sprang back to action with a vengeance for the kill.”

Nothing is said for a long while. Nino rests his head on Aiba’s shoulder, grateful for the rub on his back, a sign that Aiba is still with him. 

“I really like the last part of the story,” Aiba finally says.

“I’m sorry that you had to hear it.” Nino desperately needs to apologize, knowing that this will not be last time but for now they have done everything they can.

Aiba closes the remaining space between them and hugs him, tight and warm. “Thank you,” for trusting me, for your courage, for coming home.

Nino lets himself be held before he leans back a bit. Wiggling in Aiba’s embrace, he reaches up to frame Aiba’s cheeks, reveling in the intense gaze the man send him, all focused and on him, and only him.

“You,” are amazing, are everything, are mine, Nino achingly wants to say, but his voice stuck on throat and his eyes are hot again.

And Aiba smiles, with soft understanding in his eyes owning Nino equally, and completes him. “You too.”

*

Aiba drags him downstairs for dinner despite Nino’s protest that they could just have owl deliveries right to their bedroom window.

“No,” Aiba simply says, taking a seat on the kitchen chair. “Since we have the house for ourselves, we might as well use the opportunity.”

“For kitchen sex?”

Aiba can still blush prettily at the suggestion and Nino hopes he can always tease. 

“Not necessarily,” Aiba says with a small cough. He has his wand on his hand and is summoning the takeout menus from living room. “That would traumatize Sho-chan completely. And speaking of Sho-chan, he said that you missed the Internet badly.”

“Another exaggeration.” Nino rolls his eyes, walking toward the cabinet and taking out two cans of beer. He strokes the top of the cans lightly and charms them cold. He opens one of them and sets them in front of Aiba. “He was just cross that I didn’t tell him what’s been bothering me.”

“You really got everyone worried this time,” Aiba says, taking a sip of his beer. “They are planning an intervention operation. Or, you can say Sho-chan is planning something.”

“I’d have killed him if he hasn’t been dead for a hundred years.”

Aiba laughs at Nino’s dark tone. “How about Chinese?”

“You just want spring rolls for dinner.”

“True.” Aiba’s eyes are still full of smile. “But I also want some vegetable stir-fry.”

Nino takes another sip of his beer, trying to sound disappointed at the prospect of having a vegetable dish. “I knew it.”

They eat dinner at the kitchen table, sitting close next to each other, with Nino complaining that Aiba keeps on elbowing him, and Aiba elbowing him for real just to tease him. 

“And why are you inching on my food now?”

“You barely touched it. And you still have all your spring rolls,” Aiba says, waving his chopstick and steals one of Nino’s spring rolls. 

Nino elbows Aiba’s side but he eats his stir-fry and sets another spring roll aside on his plate for Aiba to steal.

*

It was like the worst is over, but no one is making an effort to nudge Nino to do something about his unauthorized leave. Days gone by and Nino settles into a light routine.

The daily trip to the arcade continues to send him into a good mood. Sho said that it’s good that he goes out of the house at times, which Nino dismisses entirely because Sho is probably just wants to use the kitchen for his cooking practice without him. 

Ohno has shifted back into his canine form, less clingy but still willing to accompany him to the village every day.

“I’m going to head to the arcade first. Kato-san must have been expecting me,” Nino tells Ohno who is once again in his tow, taking the turn to the end of the shopping street. “And then we can get some lunch.”

Ohno woofs in agreement as they enter the premises.

Nino takes a look around, zeroed in on Kato-san who’s glaring knowingly in welcome at the cashier table, and grins widely. “Good afternoon, Kato- san.”

“Why are you still haven’t gone back to Tokyo, young man! I’m going to ban you soon enough, Ninomiya!” The old man waves his wand threateningly and conjuring a large plastic bag to materialize next to Nino. “You better not empty that machine today!”

“We’ll see,” Nino says, flicking his hand to send a gold coin floating to Kato-san’s table. “Half dozen games up front. I’ll get that bonus later.”

Nino spends the next half hour in full concentration as he maneuvered the claws and successfully craned out two basset hound plushies, pink and orange teddy bears, a sock monkey, and a stuffed bunny rabbit.

Kato-san’s hue is brighter when Nino walks away from the arcade carrying a large plastic bag full of plushies. He shouts his threats louder as Nino waves goodbye cheerfully.

“I saw another new stack of stuffed toys downstairs,” Aiba calls from the washroom that night. “The pile is growing taller and taller by the day.”

Cuddled up in blankets on his side of the bed, Nino doesn’t look up from his DS screen. “Blame the UFO machines for making it all too easy.”

“You are simply too good for them,” Aiba replies. “Soon enough, Kato-san is going to truly ban you for life.” 

Pausing his game, Nino sets Aiba’s pillow next to his and turn over half of the blanket. “He already banned me from all the other machines. At least I can get a small revenge by emptying the UFOs.”

There’s the sound of water running and the muffled sound of Aiba laughing into his towel. “And soon record-breaker Ninomiya is going to be completely banned from the village arcade.”

“What can I say, I am just exceptionally good. And Kato-san had it long coming his way.”

Nino hears Aiba’s muffled laugh and smiles as he continues his game. He doesn't turn when he hears Aiba enters the bedroom. The light on Aiba’s side is off with a flick of wand and Aiba climbs into bed to join him. Without looking up, Nino raises his arm and lets Aiba snuggle up close. 

“Once the batch settles, I’m going to take an afternoon off and send everyone away so we can be take long naps and do things to each other again.” 

Nino leans down to land a good night kiss on top of Aiba’s head. “Okay.”

“Do you want some sleep draught?” Aiba says. “I can summon and prepare it for you.” 

Nino knows his answer this time. “No. Your being here is enough.”

Aiba snuggles closer and the night goes. With the soft sound of chirping coming out from the DS, Nino continues his game one-handedly and feels Aiba falls asleep on his other arm.

*

After sending Toma along with Ohno and Sho off, Aiba walks back to the living room to join Nino who has been perching on the left corner of the couch for the last few hours with his DS in his hand. He drops himself on the opposite corner, and sighs as he stretches both his legs, grazing Nino’s, and closes his eyes.

They sit in the quiet peace. Nino keeps his main focus at the small screen, yet knowing completely that this is also a precious shared time. He simply basks in their closeness and silence. Aiba has been rushing the work today, out of the promise of spending the whole afternoon with him. It doesn’t quite sit right with him to have Aiba shifting his work schedule only to spend time together but Aiba has insisted on keeping his promise.

“You know, you don’t have to send them away,” Nino says quietly with a hint of embarrassment in his voice. “It’s more or less their home too.”

“Toma’s been working hard too. Oh-chan and Sho are going to make sure he has some rest. They can have their own fun.”

Nino glances at Aiba next to him, long limbs spread with one of his hands covering his eyes. His hue reflects contentment but there’s a dim fatigue layered underneath it. He splits his focus to keep on his game and Aiba. “And here we are having ours.” 

Aiba drops his hand and stretches out, flopping his legs on Nino’s lap securely. 

“Are we going to go somewhere?”

“I was thinking that we can go to the bathhouse after you finished with your game.”

Nino pauses his game to look up at Aiba with a glare. “Was that your way of telling me I smell?”

“Maybe,” Aiba grins innocently. “It’s going to be empty at this hour. You don’t like it when it’s crowded. What do you think?”

“I already finished all my new games,” Nino says instead of agreeing to anything.

Aiba laughs, deepening the crinkles on the corner of his eyes. “You have not yet been here for a full week and you’re already done with all of them?”

Nino answer sulkily, “Well, I didn’t plan on going home and failed bringing ample supplies.”

Aiba replies with nothing but a short and low ‘Mhmm’. He closes his eyes again, content on waiting for Nino to decide, displaying his bottomless patience when it comes to Nino, a trait that Nino comes to fiercely hate and love. He could almost hear Aiba’s mind telling him that if he wants to talk, they’ll talk; if he doesn't want to talk, they will keep silent. Aiba has made time for him, for them, and now it is up to him to use it. 

Nino tsk-tsks when the low battery icon blinks again on his screen for the umpteenth time. He’s not going to complete this level from the look of it. Giving a few more last jabs on the level, his DS then shuts down completely. He flips it close, half-throws it to the table, and shifts in his seat. 

“Okay, you can have me now,” he tells Aiba, placing both his palms on Aiba’s knees.

Aiba slowly opens his eyes with a smile, and Nino’s heart melts at the sight. One of Aiba’s leg stretches on Nino’s side, his hand reaching out to take Nino’s hand. “I already have you. What’s the hurry?”

“My battery just died.”

Aiba’s hearty laughs fill the living room as he grabs Nino’s hand, pulling Nino to lie on top of him. Nino can only let out a hitch of breath as he finds himself in Aiba’s loose embrace.

“This is not us going to the bathhouse,” Nino says, a little bit breathless, letting out a short chuckle before leaning down to nuzzle Aiba’s neck. 

“Now aren’t you glad that I sent them away?” Aiba says with silly pride. His hands giving several slow rubs on Nino’s back before moving further down.

Over a firm squeeze on his ass, Nino snorts. “Okay. _That_ is definitely not us going to the bathhouse.”

Aiba laughs again. He cranes his neck to get to Nino’s lips, and when Nino evades playfully he settles for his jaw.

“You’ve planned this.”

“Not exactly.” Aiba flushes prettily. “My plan is hot steamy sex in bed tonight after dinner, but I’m definitely game for any kind of similar detours.”

Nino wiggles his hips on top of Aiba’s, getting the hints clearly. He moves his hands to settle beside Aiba’ head before leaning down for a hot open mouth kiss. They can do steamy later. At that very moment Nino wants Aiba, hot and fast, here and now, and Aiba is willing, welcoming the kiss, moaning against Nino’s lips. 

“Kazu.” Aiba’s breath is already short and wheezy. “Are you confusing me with sex so we’re not going out and instead staying home and making out?”

“Depends. Is it working?”

In answer, Aiba hooks his legs on Nino’s lower body and locks him close. His hand brings Nino’s back lower, pressing them both ever tighter, and takes Nino’s mouth into a wet and messy kiss. “I could’ve used a bit more convincing.”

Nino takes a hold of Aiba’s shirt, making a small swiping gesture, charming it to vanish into thin air.

“Mhmm,” Aiba says, eyes glinting with laugh and delight. “You’re quite convincing already.”

Nino leans to run his hand across Aiba’s chest, dropping soft and yielding kisses in a trail. At Aiba’s collarbone, he whispers, “Why should we go all the way to the bathhouse to get wet and naked when we could do this easily here?”

“Points,” Aiba says with a chuckle. His hands begin to pull the hem of Nino’s, trying to get Nino out of it unhurriedly. “You could easily be naked to if you charm this off too.”

“And deny you the pleasure?” Nino smiles coyly, letting Aiba tug his shirt off slowly. “Where’s the fun in that?”

Nino arches back and closes his eyes as Aiba’s hands gliding against his back send pleasant shivers all through him. His ring necklace hangs down onto Aiba’s chest and glimmers. 

“Did you do something to it?” Aiba’s eyes focuses on the ring while his finger traces the chain and finds it shining softly. 

Nino’s cheeks grow hot. “I re-charmed it again.”

“You what?”

“I kind of found an ancient troth spell in one of J’s spell book,” Nino says quietly. “For good luck and safety.”

“For precaution,” Aiba says with warm understanding, smiling fondly at the band before looking up to meet Nino’s cute embarrassment. “Did you charm it with mine?” 

Nino nods. “A pledge spell.”

Still with his eyes fixed on Nino’s, Aiba wraps his left hand on Nino’s ring necklace. It sparks off small fiery flashes around the same band around Aiba’s ring finger before for one instant jet of amber and green hues entwines the two bands together. 

“That’s some cool ancient stuff,” Aiba says, his eyes are filled with awe.

“It is.” Nino presses their chest together again, trapping Aiba’s hand that is still holding their bands together in between. He is content, his heart heavy with affection and warmth. “Now, since you mentioned about more convincing gestures...”

*

Aiba has brought the idea up very early in the morning and has Nino grumpily agreeing to it even before he’s fully awake. Two minutes later, when Aiba is already humming happily, Nino needs to ask. “Why are we doing this again?” 

“Toma has procured some top level fancy beef from Kobe and because we haven’t had a proper get-together since you got home.”

“But I met them every day. I ate Sho-chan’s _omurice_ valiantly. I walked to the market with Oh-chan every other day. And I can’t see why Toma so suddenly had some top level fancy meat. What’s happening? Why the heck do we need a get-together?”

“Maybe calling it a party is better?” Aiba sits on the side of their bed, leaning down to give Nino a few playful pokes and avoiding Nino’s eyes. “You did say few days ago that we kept on sending them away. We’re going to have a good time. It’s going to be fun.”

“Is it really?” Nino can sense that something is not entirely true but he cannot somehow pin it down. He finally just nods and lets Aiba has his way.

Later that night, Nino immediately realizes that they have all been plotting against him the instant he hears a random series of knocks on the front door and sees how Aiba jumps immediately to feet and scrambles inside the house with Sho right behind him as Toma and Ohno rush back into the kitchen in glee. 

“I knew it!” Nino makes a run to the living room. “No! Don’t invite him in!”

Aiba does just that and welcomes their guest with a wide warm smile. “Matsujun! You made it!”

“Good evening.” Decked out in his black fine garb, his cape billowing, Jun stands in the middle of the living room. He finds Nino’s scowl and beams a tired smile. “Always with the warm welcome, Nino.”

“I thought you’re flying down here,” Aiba says. “We’ve been secretly watching the sky.”

Ohno bumps his head into Jun’s knee. Toma and Sho crowd around him. “Where’s Sakura-chan? How do you get here then, Matsujun?”

Jun grins at the warm greetings. “She’s back at home. I thought of using the public transport for once as per Nino’s request from last time.“

Toma groans his disappointment and Aiba—how dare he—sends a look that blames Nino for the absence of Jun’s pet dragon.

Ignoring Aiba’s look, Nino watches the exchange with a deep frown. “At least for once, you listen to me. Did you really take the train?”

Jun shrugs, looking uncomfortable for a moment as he relives his experience. “Yeah. And people were staring at me. Openly.” 

“You with your stunning face clad in a dark suit. What’s not to stare?” Nino walks to Aiba’s side and hides half of his body behind the man. “Still, why are you even here?”

“Nino,” Aiba chides him, elbowing Nino lightly. “He’s here on our invitation.” 

Turning to Toma and Sho, Jun says, “Next time I’m just going to take Sakura-chan again. She’s definitely faster.”

Toma lets out a small ‘yay,’ causing Nino to turn so fast and glare to him too. Ohno woofs cheerfully and pads to Nino to bump his head into Nino’s knees.

“You don’t need to impress these idiots. As you can see, they already are,” Nino says.

“A bit of a boost never hurts,” Jun grins. He turns to Aiba with a grin. “Did I make good time?”

“You did,” Aiba says before Nino can let out another remark. “Impeccable timing. We’re just going to get started.”

“How about a beer to start off?” Toma offers, already heading back to the kitchen. “I think the grill is about to be ready, you guys.”

Sho steps forward with a polite smile, “And let me take that cape and jacket for you.”

Jun shrugs out of his cape, sending one last smile to Nino, and heads to the back of the house, following Toma with Ohno on his heels.

Nino stays where he is, sending dark look at Aiba, and scowls. “You are a filthy liar.” 

“I know you miss him.” Aiba flashes his brightest grin and kisses Nino full on the lips. “Come on, let’s get the party started.”

*

At the end of the small porch, Sho is adding more and more meat to the grill while Aiba and Toma have their chopstick at the ready to find the ones that are already cooked, each holding their bowls of rice. 

“You’re so calm and content,” Jun says as he settles at the lounge chair beside Nino. He turns, finding Nino with a fond expression on his face as he watches Aiba from his seat, and smiles widely. “I don’t see it often enough.”

Nino hides his smile with a snort. “Does this mean you’re staying the night?”

“Nah, I have a hot date after midnight. Will just fly back to Tokyo after that promised night cap.”

“What’s that I hear? That you only came for free food and booze? I thought better of you, J.”

“Well, it was good food, completely worth the awful Shinkansen ride.” Jun scoots his chair closer to Nino. He lowers his head, staring at his beer can. “And I wanted to see you. It’s good to see that you’re well.”

Nino bumps his shoulder lightly to Jun and they fall into comfortable silence. They watch the grill that now has set ablaze with fire because Sho thought that it was good idea to throw some more fuel, and now Aiba and Toma have their wands out trying to control the fire while shouting their complaints at Sho. At the sound of Aiba’s laughing, Nino feels the truth in Jun’s right-on-the-mark comment, that he is calm and content. 

Although he doesn’t feel the need to let Jun know about it. 

“You blocked your comm, right?” Jun begins. “I would have come sooner if not for Sho-kun’s reply telling me that you’re home and well.” 

“I blocked it for a reason,” Nino says. He has anticipated this, but he had thought that Jun, at the very least, would understand. “Still, you don’t really have to travel all the way here to check up on me.”

“I just wanted to be sure.” Jun straightens his feet to lean against the back of the chair. “And Aiba-chan sounded so excited about the get-together-party when he called me yesterday.”

“So that’s why he couldn’t barely hold his grin since morning. I should’ve guessed.”

Jun laughs quietly. “The office has been asking about you but I told them that you needed a week off. I even submitted your leave notice.”

Nino nods his thanks half-heartedly. 

“That last case was just too much.” Jun finally says after another long silence between them. 

Hearing Jun voice what Nino has been worrying about for the last week gives him an unexpected sense of relief. Nino’s mind reaches out to touch Jun’s hue—the swirling jet-black of warmth—and finds a trace of distress similar with his. He sends his slice of appreciation to Jun’s mind, somehow grateful for the reassurance. Knowing that his strong and capable undead partner was equally affected by the case says so much about their bond, their strengths and weaknesses.

Although he still doesn’t feel the need to let Jun know about it. After all, Jun probably figured it out already.

Jun turns to him with his warmest smile. “I didn't realize you were gone until the end of the first week because I took a 2 day leave.” 

“I wasn’t actually planning to go back,” Nino says quietly. All the cheerful noise from around the grill dims a bit for a while. He wasn’t planning to tell Jun that but now that he has managed to say that out loud, it does not seem heavy on his tongue any longer. 

“I suspected so,” Jun says. He takes another sip of beer. “But you now think differently, or at least are thinking about it differently?” 

The noises—layered with twirling hues of his husband, his friends, his home, and Jun’s—floats back into Nino’s view. Trouble and worry seem so faraway at the moment, but he knows better and is fully aware that they could be just a blink away.

“Maybe.”

“So, when are you coming back?” Jun says, his tone light but Nino knows quite well that this is the question Jun has been wanting to ask him tonight, this is why Jun came all the way here to his home.

So Nino gives him honesty and answers with the first thing that comes into mind. “I still don’t know.”

Jun hums thoughtfully, a sign that he is not completely agreeing with Nino but is willing to give the opinion a consideration. “I am going to be the second to know, right?”

Nino closes his eyes and feels the hue of Jun’s effortless understanding that comes from trust and respect of their partnership, and smiles. “Yeah. Masaki will convince me to go back soon enough.” 

“I thought so too,” Jun says, his tone lighter now. “I did suspect that you will keep being difficult a bit longer now that you’ve dealt with your mind.”

“When you’re the best you are totally entitled to be difficult,” Nino says with an airy tone, holding his chuckles in check. 

“Well, true.” Jun laughs at Nino’s tone before correcting him. “We are the best.”

“Now you only want some free praise.”

“At least I’m being humble about it.”

“This is coming from the vampyre who jumped into his dragon’s back first chance, chasing bad guys across Kanagawa?”

“She’s fast and gets me to where I want to go,” Jun says, before letting out a snort. “And pretty.”

“I still won’t ride her with you. Ever.”

“There will come the day, Nino. You just wait,” Jun says with a laugh, clinking his almost empty beer can with Nino’s.

With a laugh Nino realizes that he is telling the truth. “I am not really saying I can’t wait, but maybe I am.”

Jun smiles and bumps his shoulder with Nino’s. “I’ll see you when you get back then.”

*

They all send Jun home with a flourish at the end of the night. Toma was constantly beaming because Jun chose to take his offer of fine brew over Sho’s leftover dish. Aiba whispered something into Jun’s ear just before he departed, and Nino, knowing that it is a thank you and promise on his behalf, pretended to pat Ohno’s head unknowingly.

He’ll be seeing Jun soon enough and there’s plenty of opportunity to get back at him for meddling and being comfortably in cahoots with Aiba.

Back at the bedroom as they settle in for the night, Nino realizes that Aiba is not as drunk as Nino has predicted but still looks tired and happy. So he lets Aiba settle into bed first and takes his turn of the bathroom last.

“I still wish that he’d stay the night though,” Aiba says from the bedroom. “I did offer our couch, since you turned our guest room into a wreck. It’d be dangerous to fly back to Tokyo at this time of night.”

“Why are you worrying for a fierce vampyre for? He probably freezes his ass off on his way flying back to Tokyo, but at least he’d be happy with it,” Nino says. “He wanted to come here and he’ll deal with the travel.” 

“He came all the way to make up with you.”

“We didn’t have a fight in the first place. We didn’t have anything significant to make up with.” Nino rolls his eyes with a smile. “And he came all the way here because you invited him for some stupid get-together.”

“Well, we had our fun,” Aiba says. “And it’s good to see you clear things up with him.” 

Nino turns the washroom light off and walks back to the bedroom. He stops in his tracks when Aiba takes one long look at Nino and his face blooms with a wide smile. 

“What?”

“Why haven’t I seen that Jordan shirt of mine for a long while?”

The answer is simple; Nino has brought it to Tokyo with him, along with Aiba’s other old shirts, sneaking out one shirt every time he went back after coming home. Not that he’s going to admit it that half of his small closet in Tokyo is filled with Aiba’s shirts. Not that he’s going to say that he has stole them so he could sleep in Aiba’s shirt, bundled up in faint gleam of Aiba’s hue, when they are apart.

“Because your side of the closet is a messy heap,” Nino says instead, feeling flush up his cheeks, turning away to climb onto bed. He buries his face in his pillow, relieved for the smooth coolness and the silly way to evade Aiba’s further question.

“Mhmm.” Aiba wraps his arm around Nino’s waist. “It’s messy because I keep on needing to toss and turn things over to find the shirt I want to wear.”

“That’s because you have so many of them. I just took some so I can use them when I sleep.” Nino sneaks one of his arms and wraps it around Aiba’s waist. He mumbles into the pillow, knowing that Aiba will at least catch the truth of it. “And they smell like you.” 

Aiba holds him tighter and drops a kiss on Nino’s hair. They cling to their closeness for a little while before Aiba leans back and let Nino takes his face off the pillow. 

Aiba smiles at him with the same warm smile that greets him home, tangling his legs up with Nino’s, taking Nino’s breath away. “So do you need me to help pick more of my old t-shirts when you’re packing?” 

“Oh, shut up.” Nino laughs in Aiba’s face and brings their lips to meet slowly. 

“Everything will be okay,” Aiba says on Nino’s lips, his voice sure and confident. “You’ll be okay.”

“We’ll be okay,” Nino corrects him as he lets his wings ensconce them with softness. He’ll be missing this when he gets back to Tokyo—which will be most probably next week—but repeating his own words in his mind, they both will be okay. Nino smiles as he drops one last deep kiss before holding Aiba close and letting them be taken by slumber.

*


End file.
